


Ala Mhigan Nights

by Gandr



Series: Y'shOda [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: A lot of hickeys, Breasts, Catgirls loving catgirls, Celebration sex, F/F, Face Sitting, Female Miqo'te (Final Fantasy XIV), Femslash, First Time, First Time Bottoming, First Time Topping, Gen, Groping, Lots of Sex, Making Love, Making Out, Miqo'te Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Named Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Neck Bites, Neck Kissing, Nipple Licking, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Reunion Sex, Spoilers, Undressing, Vaginal Fingering, oh god I'm a bottom, recovery sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:55:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29213037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gandr/pseuds/Gandr
Summary: Stormblood spoilers ahead.After courting only for a few sennights, Y'shtola is bound to bedrest after the attack on Rhalgar's Reach, and is unable to join her dearest Oda on her mission to liberate Doma from the Garlean Empire. While talking via Linkpearl was comforting, nothing tops seeingf your beloved in person, right? Reunited in Ala Mhigo after the defeat of Zenos yae Galvis, the pair are finally able to make up for lost time, having missed each other dearly, while learning new things about themselves, and each other.
Relationships: Y'shtola Rhul & Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Y'shtola Rhul/Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)
Series: Y'shOda [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2144826
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Ala Mhigan Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Just as a heads up, the character Shai that is mentioned is my friend ChronoXtreme's Warrior of Light.

_ “We could celebrate your recovery. Gotta, you know… test how good you’re feeling.”  _

Truth be told, such a celebration of her recovery had been pushed back due to Imperials, or Beast tribes causing trouble in Ala Mhigo. Not even a day prior, the tempered Ananta had successfully summoned the Primal Lakshmi during what was supposed to be a meeting to determine the type of government the newly liberated lands would have presided over, none willing to return to a monarchy. Even more surprising was aid from Fordola and her artificially given Echo. Never in a thousand years did Oda think this woman would do anything to help them. But people had a way of surprising you, it seemed.

\-------

“Well. That was eventful.” Y’shtola’s tone dripped with sarcasm, the pair retired to their room in the Quarter. The first time they’ve had any chance to be alone in what felt like ages. It had been moons since Y’shtola’s words of encouragement pushed her to join Shai and the others in Doma, since she helped liberate the area from Yotsuyu’s grip before returning to Eorzea and finally, once and for all, putting an end to Zenos and giving the Ala Mhigan people their freedom they fought so desperately for two decades to reclaim.

“That’s one way of putting it, yeah.” Oda responded with a sigh, tossing her vest unceremoniously into the empty chair before stretching her arms over her head; in Y’shtola’s aetheric sight, the outline of her body seemed to mix and blend with her aether, each curve accented with fire and wind and water. Even if it was still lacking, she could tell that the only thing keeping her from being completely exposed was the strip of fabric containing her chest within.

“Well, either way, you handled it admirably, and we have you and Fordola to thank.” Oda smiled as her lover’s arms slid around her waist from behind, her warm, loving hands running over her skin a welcome feeling, “But, enough about that. Have you forgotten, Dearest? You have a promise to keep.”

“Ah- Oh, I haven’t forgotten,” She heard a soft chuckle from behind her, small shivers running through her as her lover’s fingers traced over her abs, “Ah-!” Her muscles tensed for a split second from a surprise bite, Y’shtola’s teeth sinking into her neck, her cheeks flushing a deep red, more fire than water aether gathering in her face. Such a cute response. Her arms hung at her sides, hearing a sharp pop as her lips left her neck, only to find a new spot to adorn with a dark purple mark, “S-Shtola…” Her name left her lips in a hushed, wanting moan, a wave of heat flashing through her to coincide with the sudden ripples of pleasure going through her when one of her wandering hands cupped and squeezed her breast.

“I do believe, my Dearest, that the celebration of my recovery is long overdue,” The pure want in her voice made her knees weak; they hadn’t seen each other in moons, and they had missed each other terribly. While able to talk daily via linkpearl, seeing her in the flesh was just more rewarding.

“Y-Yes, it is…” Oda’s heart thudded in her chest, moaning sharply, feeling her hardened nipple in between her fingers, still covered by the fabric of her clothing. More bites, more kisses lining her neck and shoulders, more soft moans as her body was caressed and felt up, “I’ve missed you so much.”

As much as she disliked it, the pair stepped away from one another, the assault on Oda’s neck and chest halted for the moment as the Dragoon turned to face her, fingers loosening and unbuttoning the jacket Y’shtola wore, sliding it off her shoulders. Even though Oda had seen the other woman in a sleeping gown before, it wasn’t under the best circumstances, and hadn’t the liberty to actually take in the shape and curves of her body, the shape of her breast contained in her smallclothes and loosely fitting undershirt. 

No words were exchanged this time, there was no need. The kisses that followed were passionate, wanting, needy. The warmth of her body pressed against her was something that Y’shtola sorely missed after sending Oda off on her last minute trip to Doma with Shai and the Scions. Her soft, smooth skin, the squish of her chest against hers, her soft moans against her lips, everything right now felt like the culmination of moons of waiting. Of laying in a bed in Mor Dhona, reading books on healthy relationships and the occasional romance book; by the Twelve she was too stubborn to ask for advice and turned to books.

Slender fingers found themselves stroking soft purple fur, Oda’s quiet whine against her lips eliciting a chuckle from Y’shtola as she continued to fondle her soft ear. A quiet moan came from Y’shtola this time, smiling against her lover’s lips.

“Eager, are we?” Her tone was teasing, the feeling of Oda’s hand upon her breast, fingers squeezing the warm, soft mound sending tingles through her. Before sending Oda on her way to Doma, she lamented that she was unable to give her a ‘proper sendoff’. In the moons since, she had often wondered what her lover’s hands felt like against her skin, exploring her body, and now that it was finally happening her heart pounded in her breast.

“S-Should I s-slow down?” Y’shtola grinned, biting her lip as she listened to the flustered response from the other woman, fingers still caressing her ear.

“Pray, perish the thought, Oda,” She leaned in, lips gracing the warm, smooth skin of her neck in a series of soft, loving kisses, “In fact, I want you to touch me  **more** .”

The way she spoke, it was almost like she was leaving no room for interpretation, the emphasis on ‘ **more** ’ being less a suggestion and more of a demand, and whether it was from the sensation of her lips against her neck and her fingers stroking her sensitive ears, the feelings of longing after being so far apart for so long, Oda wanted nothing more than to please her. Heart thudding in her chest, she fondled and squeezed her breast harder, timed perfectly with the rough bite to her neck. 

_ ‘Gods, am I really getting this worked up over just being fondled?’  _ She thought, a shiver running down her spine when Oda’s thumb and index finger pinched and pulled gently yet insistently at her hardening nipple. Perhaps she was, but to hells with it. This was the appropriate situation to get worked up in, wasn’t it? At least, according to the books she borrowed from the Rising Stones library. In the back of her mind, she could hear Thancred having a chuckle at her expense, getting relationship and intimacy advice from romance novels.  _ ’Gods, that feels good’ _

Y’shtola’s cheeks flushed when she felt her lover’s hands slide downwards, the cool Ala Mhigan night air against her bare torso as her shirt was pulled up, and over her head to be carelessly tossed to the side. It made sense for Oda to take the lead a little; out of the two of them, she was the one with more relationship and intimacy experience. Until she got her bearings and an idea of her comfort levels, she would have to trust the other woman.

“Can I take this off too?” Her fingers tugged gently at her bra, and that question alone told her that she made the right choice. Ignorant to romance as she might be, Y’shtola knew that any partner that disregarded their lover’s comfort for their own needs was to be tossed aside quickly, but this was not that, not in the slightest. 

“Hmm. Just a moment. I daresay you’re a little overdressed,” She tapped her bottom lip with her finger, having pulled away from her neck and shoulders. She didn’t need to see them to be satisfied with the dark purple marks covering her skin. For now, this was enough, “Why don’t you fix that.”

Taking a seat on the bed, with her chin resting in her palm, Y’shtola watched as Oda teasingly moved her hips, fingers tugging at the bottom of the cropped tank top standing between Y’shtola and what she wanted to see. Then, after another moment of teasing, the top was pulled away, leaving her breasts to bounce free. Y’shtola could see the flare in her aether, fire aether swirling in her cheeks as she presented herself bare to her for the first time.

They had been a little intimate in Gyr Abania. The first time they kissed that night. Quiet moments of respite spent relishing in each other’s warmth as they exchanged languid, drawn out kisses, sometimes leaving evidence behind on Oda’s shoulders and neck. Other times Y’shtola watching over her as she slept, shooing away most anyone who would disturb her rest, while other times they would spend time training, practicing. But Y’shtola didn’t wish to press her too fast, knowing that even though the wounds inflicted by Haurchefant’s death had healed to the point she could open her heart again that pushing such closeness would have negative repercussions. She had wanted her to ease into it and Oda shared the sentiment, her lover’s inexperience being the main reason.

“Well?” Oda spoke up, her cheeks still red as she teasingly stuck out her tongue with a wink, arms behind her head as if trying to put herself on display.

“Hmmmm….” Y’shtola tapped her bottom lip; truly, even with the limitations of her aethereal sight, the sight before her was gorgeous. She was able to clearly see the outline of her body, as well as the aether swirling within. If she focused, more details became clearer; the outline of her toned stomach and belly button, the handful sized curve of her supple, bare breasts and even her erect nipples, though she cursed that she was only still able to see such detail in short bursts. Soon enough, she would master this. For now, her other senses would have to fill in for what her eyes could not give.

“Come over here,” That tone again. That demanding yet loving tone that made her knees weak, unlocking this urge, this need to please deep inside. As soon as she closed the short gap between her and the bed, she found herself staring at the ceiling, “I daresay I’ve earned a close inspection. I must make sure my Dearest Oda isn’t hurt anywhere.”

She had pulled her onto the bed, being straddled by the other woman. Her heart thudded in her breast, goosebumps rising on her skin as her lovers fingers traced around her breasts, watching her face as she gazed lovingly down at her. A surprised yelp passed her lips at the sudden feeling of her breast being grabbed, a soft moan as her fingers gently kneaded and squeezed at the soft mounds. Supple yet firm, just as she had imagined on those lonely nights in Mor Dhona, a smile tugging at her lips as she felt Oda squirm beneath her whenever she would pinch or tug at her nipples.

So cute.

“I daresay, my imagination wasn’t up to par with the reality of how truly lovely my Dearest is,” Y’shtola cooed, fingers sliding down her arm, shifting to pull her to a sitting position in front of her while sharing a slow, loving kiss, “Please, get this _ stifling _ thing off me, Oda.”

Again, she felt compelled, from somewhere deep inside herself, to do as she asked. Was it being pent up, wishing she could have taken her up on her offer of making pleasant memories for the initial trip to Doma? That was probably it. An amused, loving chuckle resounded in Y’shtola’s throat as she felt her lips against her neck, sighing softly as her kisses seemed to linger over the tattoo on her neck, suddenly moaning sharply, a shiver running up her spine when she felt Oda’s teeth sinking into her neck.

_ ‘I suppose that’s fair _ ’ She could deal with her share of love bites, though hers wouldn’t be as apparent due to her attire. It didn’t take long for her to notice the pattern Oda was taking as her hands slid behind her, tracing the skin of her back as her lips left a trail of kisses diagonally, starting from her left shoulder, down her chest, further and further down as her bra was unhooked and tossed away. In between the lovely sensation of her lips on her skin, her bare breast filling her hand as she fondled her denuded form, Y’shtola put together what she was doing.

The trail of kisses, the deluge of extra affection all followed a singular pattern.

She was following the path that Zenos’ blade had taken that fateful night. The night her life was almost cut down. Even though the healers had been skilled and swift enough that nary a scar remained, it was clear that the memory was still fresh in Oda’s mind.

_ Oh you sweet, sweet girl. _

She didn’t stop her; she hadn’t been showered in such tenderness before, and it was lovely. She was so earnest, so loving and saccharine, with so much love to give and even though this was still new to her, she wanted to be the one who receives that love. As selfish as this might make her, deep in her heart she wanted the Warrior of Light all to herself.

“I love you.” These words were spoken with her lips just hovering over her skin, and Y’shtola stroked her hair, thumb and index finger caressing her ear.

“Mmmm….I love you too.” She got an almost smug sense of satisfaction from how Oda just melted from something as simple as rubbing and caressing her ears. It was like this foolproof switch to turning her into putty. Her tail swished lazily back and forth behind her, continuing to play with her ear for a moment longer before Oda once again found herself on her back, arms on either side of her head, “I hope I’m not being too bold, Dearest. But….”

Oda watched as she slid her halftights down, tossing them to the floor, “I can’t wait any longer.” The Scions’ healer straddled her once more, her lover’s head between her thighs, the patch of white hair brushing against her nose. If her cheeks could flush and deeper, they would be, her heart all but bursting from her chest at the sight of her waiting core. Her glistening, pink folds so tantalizingly close to her waiting lips. She was overcome, intoxicated with the idea, the desire for her to sit on and smother her face, to hug her cheeks with her thighs.

Fingers ran through her hair, and in a swift movement Oda’s head was shoved forward, face buried between her lover’s legs, eyes meeting for a moment as her tongue explored her folds; she took it as a compliment that she was already this soaked, a testament to the trust placed in her and just how attracted she was to her.

“Oda, -ah!-,” the moan from above her was all the encouragement she needed, tongue prodding at her, dipping inside of her as her legs trembled, wrapping her lips around her swollen clit. Her scalp burned a little as Y’shtola’s fingers pulled at her hair, trying to bury her face closer to her mound. Gods, this felt amazing. There was no questioning Oda’s yearning for this, not when her hands held her thighs in place, the single minded desire she felt to pleasure her lover all but consuming her very being, Y’shtola’s breath coming in ragged gasps, “G-Gods…..what a good girl you are, s-so eager to please.”

At those words, at being called a  _ good girl, _ Oda shuddered. Why did those words seem to get to her on such a deep level, more than anything else? Fingers digging into her thighs she continued, ramping up her efforts with increased vigor. A slight shift, and her arm slid from its place under her lover’s thigh, and for an agonizing moment Y’shtola pulled herself away from her lover’s face. For a moment she worried that she was suffocating her, or otherwise causing some discomfort, but the way that she still held her there with her other hand told her otherwise. No, just as quickly she realized what she was doing. With an insistent tug, Oda pulled her closer again, tongue caressing her folds and her scalp one again burned from the tugging at her hair, harder this time.

“O...Oda!” Y’shtola’s back arched, tail stretching out behind her as a new sensation rippled through her; so this was her game, was it? Her cheeks flushed a deep red as she bit her lip, looking down at her lover working so diligently, her legs quivering as she felt her fingers moving inside of her, searching for that one spot that would drive her wild. “T-Twelve fortend….you’ve thought about this, haven’t you?”

There was no response, save for a satisfied murmur, a soft chuckle as her lover’s back arched; she had found that one sweet spot, at long last. Oda was fierce, merciless in battle and now that fierceness had been taken to the bedroom; redoubling her efforts to please her. Lips sucking hard on her swollen nub, tugging it with her teeth just hard enough to elicit long, drawn out lustful moans from her lover, fingers caressing her inner wall in a ‘come hither’ motion unmoving from the one spot that drove her wild.

For the first time, she had nothing to say; no witty remarks, no teasing comments. Her mind had all but gone blank, the only conscious thought she had was ‘don’t pull her hair too hard’ and ‘don’t collapse onto her and hurt her accidentally’. Other than that, the pleasure surging through her was all she could think about. Would she have been willing to indulge in this level of intimacy before she left for Doma, if she was able? Everything she was experiencing said yes. Gods, it was getting more and more intense, her back arching again and her tail curling as her chest heaved with each deep breath that preceded her unrestrained moans.

A sudden sharp yank of Oda’s hair was the final signal, and she didn’t even mind the sharp pain as she felt her lovers thighs tremble against her cheeks, hearing her voice waver and tremble as her body shook and quivered as her orgasm crashed through her senses like a torrent. Yet she didn’t stop, all through her pleasured writhing her continued to assault her folds with her tongue. Still looking down, she grinned as she pulled Oda’s head back, her face away from her dripping cunt to see her face drenched, slick with her juices.

“What a good girl you are, Oda,” Her praise made her heart skip a beat, again, smiling up at her as she licked her fingers clean, “How blessed I feel that I have such an attentive lover, but....”

The Dragoon cocked her head for a moment when she shifted to lay next to her, moaning softly as she felt soft lips caressing her breast, gasping sharply at the hungry, ravishing bites lavished upon her erect nipple. The feeling of her fingers trailing over her bare stomach leaving waves of goosebumps rising over her skin, sliding under her shorts. In spite of her inexperience, Y’shtola knew exactly what she wanted, grinning at the sound of Oda whimpering as her fingers explored her cunt, her teeth sinking into her neck as she relished in just how drenched she was.

“S...Shtola….” Her moans were so cute, so needy, her back arching when her fingers pressed firmly on her clit, especially when she bit harder on her neck, sucking and tugged at the skin, her feet shuffling on the mattress as her moans grew louder.

There was a sharp _ pop! _ as her lips left her neck, adding another deep purple mark adorning her skin, “Yes?”

“D...Don’t stop,” her request was breathy, needy. 

**_Adorable._ **

“Oh?” She pulled her hand away, and the  _ whine _ that came from her was something she wasn’t going to forget. It was almost desperate, a little pathetic. Fingers tugging at her shorts, and with some care to not bend her tail awkwardly, the shorts and underwear were pulled away, “Well, considering just how  _ wet _ you are, it would be rather cruel of me to stop.”

Unrestrained by those bothersome halftights, Y’shtola’s fingers slid inside of her slick opening once more, using her two fingers to imitate Oda’s earlier motions, her thumb pressed firmly against her swollen nub, reveling in her moans of pure bliss filling the room. Her fingers were thoroughly drenched within the first minute, feeling her trembling from her touch as her back arched. It didn’t take too long for her to figure out just how to push her buttons, how to get her to the edge but not letting her release. Not yet. All she had to do was bite at her neck again if she was too close to release, using the sudden pang of pleasure mixed with pain to distract her. It helped that Oda wore her heart on her sleeve, and even without being able to see her aether one could tell what she was feeling. How to rile her up in certain situations.

Lips trailed downwards once more, making sure to lavish her breasts with the affection they deserve, grinning against the soft mounds as she moaned again from Y'shtola biting her nipple again, sucking and tugging hard. Further down, soft kisses trailing down her stomach, further down as the kisses became slower. Another soft moan as she kissed at her inner thigh, pausing for a moment before she truly started. She grinned, feeling her Dearest’s fingers gently tugging at her hair in response to her tongue exploring her drenched folds, hearing her gasp and moan as her tongue dipped inside of her, flicking in and out.

_ ‘What an interesting taste’ _

A low chuckle resounded in her throat, hearing the blankets shuffle from Oda’s squirming, feeling her tugging on her hair as her lips wrapped around her clit; again, imitating what Oda had done earlier. What better way to learn than hands on experience? Books can only teach so much, after all.

“S...Shtola…!” The moans were like music to hear ears, her name so affectionately passing her lips as she moaned and writhed in pleasure on the bed. She could hear more shuffling as Oda tugged at the blankets above her head, more moans as her fingers slid into her again. More. She wanted to hear more. She had never seen this woman so meek, so obedient so….

Submissive.

For all her confidence, her (endearing) ego, it didn’t seem to take much for her to be turned into a moaning mess. And Y’shtola loved it.

“F-Fuck….” While she had heard her swear several times, it was different hearing such vulgarities being said in such a lustful, needy tone, like it was the only thing she could think of to express her pleasures, “Shtola….”

Again, she moaned her name. Again, it was like her name was her favorite word in any language, dripping with affection and want.

“Are you going to cum for me?” It almost pained her to pull away from her core to utter those words, but the whine that came from her made it worth it, “Hmm? Like the  _ good girl _ you are?”

Twelve. She truly never forgets, does she?

Those words. 

‘Good girl’.

They unlocked something within her, this deep, deep need to please, to make her partner happy, to be the object of their affections and the recipient of their lust.

She nodded, “Y-Yes…-ah!” 

Her back arched again as Y’shtola’s assault became more ferocious, determined and intent on hearing just what her lover's voice sounded like in the throes of an orgasm, at the peak of pure bliss. Fingers rubbing, caressing Oda’s wall, zeroed in on that one spot that drove her wild as she teased and sucked and tugged gently at her clit with her teeth. All the while hearing the woman moaning and whining, attempting to cry out her name but unable to form even a few syllables from the sheer onslaught of ecstasy. Humming contently as she worked, she could hear just how close Oda was getting; she had been edging her this whole time, after all.

‘How cute’ She thought, feeling her thighs trembling and quivering against her cheeks, hearing her breath become more ragged, feeling her scalp burn just a little as she tugged harder on her hair. Just a little more. She can’t hold out forever. All it took to finally get her over the edge was one final tug of her swollen nub, her body tensing and shaking,

“S-Shtola…!” Ah, the way she cried out her name in that moment was worth it; hearing each syllable dripping with love and lust, affection and need, knowing she was the one that gave her such pleasure. Even as she pulled away, wiping her mouth and chin dry with the back of her hand after her meal, she still lay there, breathing hard, trembling from the sheer euphoria of such a release, from being ravaged so thoroughly. It took a moment for her to come down, find her bearings again. But she sat up, taking a deep breath before sharing a slow, languid kiss. 

“Well, my Dearest, I daresay that we learned something new about you today,” It didn’t take more than a minute for Y’shtola’s teasing to start up again, but Oda just grinned in response.

“Oh? What would that be, Love?” She replied, pulling a discarded shirt from the floor over her head, “I learned a few things about you as well, you know.”

“Hmmmm,” Y’shtola tapped her chin, grinning as she leaned over, chuckling when she heard her whine as soon as her fingers caressed her ear again, “That you are, completely and unquestioningly, a bottom.”

“.........Shtolaaaaa! That’s not fair!” Her whines were met with an amused, but loving chuckle, though she wasn’t denying this newly realized fact. Pulling her onto the bed with her, the pair drifted off to sleep, wrapped up in each other’s arms. Reveling in each other’s warmth.

\--------------

“I can tell you two thoroughly enjoyed yourselves,” The Scion’s rogue couldn’t hide the smug grin, sitting with Y’shtola as she sipped her morning tea nonchalantly.

“Oh? Pray, were you listening in?” There was the slightest curl of a smile on her lips as she spoke, sparing nary a glance his way.

“Perish the thought, the two of you deserve your privacy. But, perhaps a glamour, or change of clothes would hide the evidence better.” 

“Nah.” Another chuckle, the pair glancing over and noticing just how red Lyse’s face turned as soon as she noticed the myriad of dark purple marks branded onto Oda’s neck not covered by her collar, or poorly hidden under the thin choker around her neck. It wasn’t until she winked at her, puckering her lips in a quick kissing motion that she noticed the swell of fire aether within her Dearest.

“She’s just too cute.”


End file.
